Stay Professional
by DwellonErised
Summary: Tamaki had been the glue that held the Hosts together, so when he left it was natural that they scattered.But now, 3 years later Kyoya has found their glue again. But is it the hosts that need fixing or Tamaki himself? Aspects of manga included
1. Kyoya talks To Himself

_A/N Heyy! Its OuranFruitsLuvr writing my second story! WOOHOO! i know...This story has the randomest title EVER. Anyways, in this chapter Kyoya sorta talks to himself a lot..And btw to all those confused yaoi fans out here,(im with you guys), this isn't KyoTama ;) Yes it's all friendship here buddies ;) Anyways the ages of all the characters are kinda messed up, cause i didnt want them to be too old, so heres the_ explanation.

**_Tamaki left when Kyoya and him were in second year of highschool, so they were like 16-17ish..So hunny and Mori are 21 now, and the twins and Haruhi are 19. Soorry if its confusing :(_**

****_ Yeaaa and to add to the confusingness i have aspects of the manga in here, like Mei, when Kyoya went to Paris, etc...PLEASE BEAR WITH MEE:D _

_BTW: I cordially apolagize to any french people who read this, because I meant absoloutly no offense to Paris or whatever, Kyoya just hates you guys in one chapter...IM SORRY :(_

_Disclamier: I obviously don't own Paris, hotels, OHSHC, or anything. Like at all. I have nothing :)_

Kyoya Ootori was successful. No, he was more than that. He was _amazing. _Why?Because. At the tender age of only 20, he had accomplished feats that men twice his age would consider impossible. Not only was he one of the largest business men in all of Japan, but the world. It appeared as though all of his dreams had come true. He was rich. Successful. His father was proud of him. Yet, when others looked into his eyes, something always seemed to be missing. As if he lost something, but hasn't found it yet…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kyoya grunted as the phone beside his bed rang uncontrollably. It was the usual time for anyone his age to be awake and alert, but some things about the Shadow King will never change. As usual, his face was wiped clean of all emotion as he picked up the phone. He answered with as much friendliness as a person who had low blood pressure who was just woken up, could.

"Kyoya Ootori speaking." He managed to grumble out. _Professional. Remember, be professional. _

"Mr. Ootori! Your car will be here in 10 minutes!" the particularly jubilant hotel worker almost shouted. " By the way, if you wouldn't mind filling out a hotel evalu-"

But Kyoya had already slammed the phone down, and slowly began preparing himself for public viewing. As he took a quick shower and idly tied his tie, he stared at his reflection. He looked the same as he did in high school, incredibly handsome, intelligent, and mysterious. But his eyes lacked some of the emotion that they had back then. Back before _he_- Kyoya stopped himself. _No. Don't think about him. He's not here. He left. He had responsibilities. Like you have now._

Shaking his heads lightly, he took in his hotel suite. Everything was perfect. Every detail, every couch cushion. Not one thing was out of place; just the bed he had just devastated, and a pair of glasses. He couldn't expect anything less from the _Grand Tonnerre Resorts. _He gritted his teeth unconsciously. _Tonnerre. It was them who took him away._

The buzzer to his room rang, and sighing, he picked up his briefcase and went outside. He glared as the bright lights of Paris practically blinded him as he hurried to get inside his awaiting car.

"Mr. Ootori!" cried the jubilant hotel worker from before. Kyoya groaned inwardly. Was he his stalker or something? "Your meetings been has been set to 9:00! So you have exactly..umm….-5 minutes to get there!" waved the worker, while smiling dazzlingly. Kyoya curled his hands into fists. _-5 minutes? He was late for his very first meeting? _

He stared outside as his car sped through the beautiful streets of Paris, reducing everything to a blur. The last time he had been her he had been searching for that idiot's mom. No! Don't think about him. Be professional. _Be professional. _That was the last thing his father had said to him, before he left for this wretched place.(**A/N..no offence to ppl in Paris btw, it's pretty awesome there XD) **

"_Be professional Kyoya, that's all the advice I can give you. No matter what happens in Paris, stay professional. You've become a man, my son, I am so proud of you."_

He had smiled then, but did not feel the warmth he had in fact expected to receive. He had achieved everything he had ever wanted to achieve. But yet, why did he feel like something was missing? And coming to this place just enunciated it. But he knew. Deep inside. It was him. That idiot who never shut up. That idiot who needed everyone else to be happy before he could be happy himself. That idiot who-

"!" cried the car driver, pulling Kyoya out of his thoughts."It seems as though there is a traffic jam here, sir."

Exhaling loudly to keep his cool and live up to his name as the "Cool Type", Kyoya got out of the car, and decided to walk it. What more could this place do to him?

AS if to answer, Kyoya was suddenly knocked to the ground by some stranger who was hurrying past him. "_Excuse-moi!" _the man cried, while he hurried to stand up. Kyoya's glasses were knocked across the pavement in the process. He glowered as all his anger from this morning came up. How long had it been since he had been this angry? And yet, the stupid Frenchman was still blubbering apologies, not even noticing the deadly expression on his face.

Only one person in existence had ever been able to annoy Kyoya as much as this idiot was doing right now. _Wait. Idiot? _He stared at the man before him. The blonde hair, odd violet eyes. It wasn't possible. Grabbing his glasses and ramming them onto his face, Kyoya stared. It was. The fool was standing before him, still apologizing while pulling his coat around him. Too busy to even look at the best friend he hadn't seen in 3 years.

"Tamaki Suoh."

The man looked up, as his eyes slowly widened and recognition sunk in.

"Ky-Kyoya?"

_A/N...SOOOO? to be honest i didnt like it too much :( should i continue it? i dunnoo...REVIEW and tell me what to do! Your wish is my comand! *Whooosh**random genie floats away*_


	2. Frenchy

_A/N I'm baaack =) Anyways im thinking of changing this story to hurt/comfort, cause it seems to be getting extremely...er..awkward, cause im used to writing humor XD Anyhow heres this random chappy, which is probly a lil OOC cause i havent read the OHSHC manga in a FOREVER =,( _

_Thanks to: tollulo, __ for alerting ;) PrincessLover26- THANNKKU;) _SuperA n Twch-__ Thanks for alerting AND favouritinG! YOU ROCK ;) and finally, Grey Orul  thanks for doing all 3! EPICNESS!...oh w8..FINALLY Shining Sunny who favouirited;)__

_Disclamier: Again. I own nothing. Nada. Not even Tamaki Suoh._

It seemed as if all of Paris had stopped moving while Tamaki and Kyoya stared into each other's eyes. A forever seemed to pass, but they just kept staring. Black into violet, and violet into black. But then the violet looked away. It stared at the ground, as if ashamed, before looking back up. Kyoya was startled by the look in his eyes. They were shadowed, cold, and the smile Tamaki was giving him right now didn't even come close to reaching them. _What happened to him?_

"Ky-Kyoya. It's so great to see you again! I-I'm sorry, but I really can't talk right now, but how about we meet up for lunch? Right here?" Kyoya just stared at him, but he started and regained his composure. "I suppose so.' He managed to stutter out, before Tamaki left, almost running.

Kyoya Oootori hadn't seen his best friend in almost 3 years, and when they do meet, he what? He runs away.

Kyoya just stood there stock still, before picking up his phone and calling the first person he could think of.

"Hunny-senpai? I believe I've just found our King."

0-0-0-0-0-0-

'So Kyoya, how's it been?" Tamaki asked, clearly trying to find a topic to talk about. The two had been sitting at a fancy French café for almost 10 minutes, yet no words had passed between another other than a greeting. "Of course, I've seen you in the newspapers plenty of times! Well, I couldn't expect anything less from the heir to the Ootori Empire."

Is that what he was going to refer to him from now on? Not his friend, not his colleague, but the heir to the Ootori empire? "Well Tamaki, I haven't been seeing you around.' Kyoya said unnaturally loudly, surprised at how cold his voice sounded.

Tamaki looked taken aback, but bowed his head. "I-I've been working on the Suoh company." He managed to say quietly.

'Really?" asked Kyoya, his eyes flashing. He smacked his hands on their table, resulting in the other people around the two to look curiously at them. 'Suoh Company? So busy you couldn't contact us at all? Us, not knowing where you went after that girl took you away. Us, who have been sitting here for three years wondering when you were coming back, us-"but Kyoya stopped. He was breathing hard, and he was extremely annoyed at the fact that he had gotten so out of control. Only he could ever do that to him, get him so riled up.

Tamaki just sat there, staring at Kyoya. _He had no idea. He had no idea how many times he had wanted to come back. How many hours he begged and pleaded to his grandmother to come back to Japan. No idea._ "Kyoya."

"What." he spat out.

"How has everyone been? Hunny and Mori senpai? The twins? Haruhi?"

Kyoya had calmed down enough so he could talk in a cool and emotionless way. "They've been fine. They changed a bit though, after you left."

Tamaki looked surprised, but prodded Kyoya to continue. He sighed, but complied.

"After you left, the Host Club broke up. Of course we all kept in contact, though we were not as close as we were before. Hunny and Mori-senpai of course, graduated, but they still came back to Ouran to visit every once in a while. Now Haruhi and the twins- "Haruhi! Did those little devils do anything to my poor little d-"But Tamaki cut himself off and looked down. Kyoya was shocked, but cleared his throat and continued.  
>'Haruhi and the twins graduated also, but instead of going to university, they took a worldwide tour. Now, they are presently living in Switzerland, where all three are going to university. Kaoru, with graphic design, Hikaru with Fashion, and Haruhi with of course, law."<p>

As Kyoya continued talking, Tamaki's eyes continued to widen. By the time he had mentioned the part about Switzerland, he looked about ready to faint. "Ha-Haruhi…living with them…"

Kyoya looked at Tamaki amused, as he expected Tamaki to go into his corner of woe, which obviously wasn't there. In fact, he even saw Tamaki looking around their petite café, as if surverying for a proper place, but then his phone rang. Tamaki looked almost afraid as he picked it up, and with fear laced into his silky voice he answered.

"Yes, grandmother?'

Kyoya was staring at Tamaki. Never had Tamaki been scared of his grandmother, but now. Just staring at his terrified face, anger bubbled inside Kyoya. He wanted to rip that phone out of Tamaki's ear and yell at his grandmother for making his best friend afraid.

But of course he couldn't do that. He was an Ootori, and his father's words could never just leave his head.

_Stay Professional Kyoya. No matter what. _

Suddenly Kyoya stopped. The feelings. There were too many of them. His insides felt like a rubber band, at some points hanging loose and indefinable like he liked it, but at others, totally out of control and bending ways he couldn't understand.

"Right away, Grandmother." Tamaki said softly, snapping Kyoya out of his musings. He stared apologetically at him. "I-I'm sorry Kyoya, but my grandmother…needs me." With that, Tamaki proceeded to get up, but Kyoya stopped him. Without hesitation, he grabbed Tamaki's phone and dialed the last number that had called.

"KY-!" Tamaki started to cry out, but he was silenced by a deafening glare from the Shadow King himself. Tamaki cowered with fear and whimpered, as no matter how much a person changed, they could not overcome the evil that generated from Kyoya when he transformed to his alter-ego.

"Yes, , this is Kyoya Ootori. I'm requesting permission to have Tamaki stay with me in my estate for a week, and not be bothered with business from the company. Disrespectful? I think not. If I may remind you that the Ootoris are nearly passing the Suohs in business this year, and the loan that you still have not payed back to us? Of course, if you wish me to remind my father of that little predicament..'There was a sudden pause, and Kyoya smiled that sly smile that he got every time he managed to pry someone off of something." I'm glad you understand ." With that, he clicked off the phone, and stared, amused, at Tamaki who was staring at him with a mixture of respect and utmost fear.

"So, Tamaki, I believe we have a little catching up to do."

All Tamaki could do was follow.

_A?N Sooo whatcha think? i no it was pretty lame:( buh please review ;)_


	3. Switzerland,Haruhi,and the Twins OH MY!

_A/N Im so sorry! You must all hate me at the moment cause its practically been a month :0 :0. Anyways this chapter is pretty much a filler, to introduce you all to SWITZERLAND =) It probably makes absoloutly no sense, but pretty please tll me if everyone is OOC cause i can't stand it when they are. And YAY. THE TWINS APPEAR AT LAST!_

_Thanks to : a.b sparkle:__ LOL, you'r quite right ;) Well, i actually have no idea, but its up to the readers, so if you enjoy pairings, tell me, and I'll try and include them =) Grey Orul: YAY you like it =) Thanx for revieiwng xx_

_Disclaimer: yea, i don't own these beautiful characters, Switzerland, or any other thing presented in this chapter..obviosuly.._

"Kyoya! I don't understand! Why are we in Honey sempai's vacation home?' Tamaki whined from the living room. Kyoya sighed and put down his glass of tea, Tamaki obviously having no intention into letting him sip it in peace.

"Because you idiot, I wasn't going to let you share my suite with me, and Honey sempai just happens to have a vacation home here in France." Kyoya glanced up as Tamaki pouted, but soon his demeanor changed and his face became impeccably serious. "Kyoya. How long is this going to go on? I have a company to heir. I-I can't do this. My grandmother-"

"Enough." Kyoya said calmly. " I've settled it, so now I have something of utter importance to discuss with you. You have disappointed me greatly."

"How so?' Tamaki asked cautiously, this new piece of information intriguing him.

"Well, for starters you have deep bags under your eyes. Have you not been sleeping at 10 every night. Tut Tut Tamaki." Kyoya smirked and waited for this to sink in.

"W-well I-"

"And also my friend, your hair? So colorless!" Tamaki's face flushed unintentionally as he grabbed at his hair self consciously. "It's not that bad Kyoya." He mumbled out.

"Not bad? Please. You know what? If we were back in high school right now, running the host club, what would the girls say? I might have kicked you out of the spot as Prince Type!"

That was all it took, and due to utter shock at the realization of his appearance, Tamaki fainted.

Kyoya smiled, as the Shadow King part of him took over. "Finally. Some peace and quiet."

…

_Switzerland_

"Haruhi!" cried Hikaru Hitaachin, pushing back a lock of his long dark hair back. "Its 12 am! Go to s-"

"Sssh, Hikaru!" whispered a giggling Kaoru, pulling his darker haired twin toward the room Haruhi Fujioka was apparently studying in. "She's been asleep for a while now, don't wake her up." Hikaru peered into the brown haired girl's room and saw that the statement was true, as Haruhi had literally fallen asleep on her work, with wisps of her hair draped over an assortment of papers on her desk.

"She'll get a bad neck sleeping like that you know, Kaoru." grumbled Hikaru, proceeding to prod Haruhi on her shoulder. 'Fine then Hikaru, you take her legs and I'll take her arms."

With that, the two boys gently removed Haruhi from her plush seat, and proceeded to carry her toward her queen sized bed. Along the way Haruhi, being the light sleeper that she was, awoke and stared at the two heaving boys wide eyed.

"I'm not _that_ heavy you know Hikaru. You look like you're dieing." She exclaimed, crossing her hands over her chest, causing Kaoru to drop her, followed by Hikaru. The two burst into laughter at the sight of the grumbling girl on the floor, who was trying to pick herself up, while brushing her now shoulder length hair out of her face. "Thanks a lot guys, now if you'll excuse me, I'll go back to studying." She muttered proceeding back to her desk.

"But its 12 am Haruhi!" cried Hikaru trying and failing to stifle a yawn. "Well, I don't see you studying law Hikaru." She shot back, while settling herself back into work.

"Well then goodnight Haruhi, don't stay up too late." Said Kaoru cheerfully, patting Haruhi's head and half-dragging Hikaru toward their own flat.

"Yea, bye." Kaoru heard Haruhi mutter, while he walked towards the door that separated the twins' flat from Haruhi's. At first, the boys had been adamant in wanting to use their villa in Switzerland for their studies, but Haruhi would not accept free hospitality and decided to rent a cheap flat instead, causing quite an uproar. As a compromise, they boys decided to rent a flat along with Haruhi, yet they wouldn't step into the one Haruhi had her eyes on, and she had complied into living in the flat the boys had chosen.

"Come on Hikaru" huffed Kaoru, sagging under the weight his brother was putting onto his shoulders. "I think you'll be able to walk on your own."

Grinning sheepishly, Hikaru unlatched himself from Kaoru and looked at him flirtatiously."Maybe I enjoy being in such close proximity with you, Kaoru."

"Oh Hikaru, we can't." blushed Kaoru, slipping into the act they hadn't used since high school. Soon both boys were giggling like maniacs, resulting in a very angry Haruhi yelling at them to shut up from her room.

Suddenly the phone rang , unceremoniously loud for this time of hour, and Hikaru immediately raced towards it.

"Hello? Honey Sempai! Hi. Wait-what?" Hikaru's friendly expression had turned to one of utmost shock. "Tonight? Yea, we have room. Wait! Explain-" But, Kaoru could see from the frustration on Hikaru's face that the line had went dead, and he hurried to his brothers side.

"What happened Hikaru?" asked Kaoru cautiously.

"Kaoru. Honey and Mori sempai are coming here tonight." said Hikaru, with his eyes seeming a bit dazed.

"All the way to Switzerland? But why?" exclaimed Kaoru incredulously.

'They-they found Tono."

_I told you it was fillery! I'm sorry :*( RnR if you please =)_


	4. Commoner Coffee is Back

**A/N: Hello perfect people of the computer word! Wow, a month and a half hiatus... I hope you haven't forgot about my story! So, this chapter is continuing from the last chapter, so you mioght want to read that again. The last chapter that I updated a month and a half ago...IM SORRY. **

**Now I'm pretty sure this chapter got confusing, and a little OOC. Please tell me, and I'll try and fix it up in a jiffy! Jiffy...Thast a funny word..**

**Disclaimer: I, OuranFruitsLuvr, do not and probably will never own Switzerland. Or OHSHC. Or anything else statted in this chapter. I'm poor, so don't sue me :)**

* * *

><p>"What!" Kaoru shouted in voice that was clearly not meant for 12 AM. Hikaru quickly shushed him, and sighed as he heard stomping coming from the room beside them. That was followed by a loud knocking, and Kaoru hurried to open the door before the neighbors heard and they were kicked out of yet another flat.<p>

Outside the door stood a steaming Haruhi, who was quickly subdued and dragged into the twins' room. She hissed and struggled and muttered obscenities under her breath until Hikaru and Kaoru let her go.

"Sshh Haruhi, you do know its 12Am right?" Hikaru quickly scolded, but he was met by an intimidating growl from Haruhi's direction.

"Do you want me to regret coming to Switzerland with you two idiots?" Haruhi glared at the twins, who were feigning mock hurt.

"Why Haruhi! I thought you quite liked us!" Kaoru cried, putting a hand over his mouth in horror.

Haruhi sighed, ran a hand through her hair and put on her famously neutral face. "Ok fine. Now I'll just be going back to my room to _study"_

"But Haruhi! Don't you want to know why Kaoru screamed like a little girl?" Hikaru yelled, only to be met by Kaoru elbowing his chest.

"No." Haruhi stated with her usual bluntness.

"Kyoya found Tono." Kaoru stated, slightly out of breath, suddenly afraid of Haruhi's reaction. Her normally frank expression disappeared, leaving behind her wide raccoon-like eyes.

"What?" Haruhi screamed, only to be shushed by the twins. "What do you mean he found Tamaki-sempai?" she whispered.

"Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai are coming here tonight, they'll explain everything." Hikaru whispered back.

"Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai? Tonight? What?"Haruhi whispered obviously bewildered.

"Why are you all whispering?" came a delightfully childish voice from the doorway. The three whispering fools quickly turned their heads toward the voice and were met by an astounding head of fluffy blonde hair. Behind the short little boy stood a taller man, his shock of black hair not changing since high school.

"Honey-sempai! Mori-sempai!" Haruhi cried, as Honey jumped into her arms with a quick cry of "Haru-chan!'

"Hello Haruhi, Hikaru. Kaoru." Mori greeted in his monotone voice. "Where should I keep Piyo-chan and Tanuki-chan?" he asked, holding up two cages with a chicken and a raccoon.

The three hosts, (not hosts as in host club, but hosts as in the people who own the house aka Haruhi and twins) sweat dropped. "Um Mori-sempai I'm pretty sure we have a no pet-" Haruhi began, but her mouth was quickly clamped shut by a grinning Kaoru. "Right this way Mori-sempai!" he smiled his famous Cheshire cat grin, and lead him towards Haruhi's flat.

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret this." Haruhi sighed, as she walked towards the twins' kitchen to prepare some coffee. "Haru-chan! Are you making coffee?" Honey asked from his place beside Hikaru on the couch. She nodded.

"Well then, Takashi and I have had a long flight, so would you mind making us some commoner's coffee please?" Honey asked, innocence radiating off of him like perfume.

With a slightly surprised look, Haruhi gave a curt nod and walked toward the kitchen, where she hoped that the twins' maid had stalked up on the common Japanese brew she used to make for the hosts years ago. Though she had very bluntly declined the need for a maid, the twin's saw the need for one, and since Haruhi had very violently refused wearing a maid outfit and cleaning the twins' room, they had succumbed and brought a Japanese maid all the way from their Manor. 'Stupid rich people..." she muttered as she began to prepare the brew.

Back in the living room, Honey was very animatedly talking to Hikaru about his massive production of Usa-chan dolls he was demanding his toy company make. "I thought you were in university Honey- sempai!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"I was Hika-chan, but the university didn't have really good cakes, so I just started my very own toy company! Now I have strawberry cake, chocolate cake, lemon cake-"Hikaru paled as Honey continued his rambling about how delicious his new office was.

"Coffee is ready!" Haruhi stated as she walked into the living room. Mori and Kaoru appeared and soon everyone was cheerfully sitting around the round table. 'Commoners coffee. It never gets old." Kaoru said sighing.

"Um, Honey-sempai, about Tamaki-sempai..." Haruhi started, looking quite nervous. Honey sighed and put down his coffee.

"About that, well Kyo-chan called me yesterday and told me he had found Tama-chan in France. Now they are currently living in my villa."

Everyone listened intently as Honey finished, and Mori quickly cleared his throat. "Kyoya wants all of us to come to France."

Haruhi and twins' mouths shot open as they tried and failed to digest all this information "What do you mean come to France?" Haruhi exclaimed, recovering the fastest from the initial shock. "You know my classes in university are still going on right?"

Honey nodded. "I know, but Kyo-chan said we all must come immediately. See look, he even sent tickets!"

Haruhi groaned. "I'm sorry, but this is bad timing. I have to go to bed." She stated, and gave a half-hearted wave as she returned to her side of the flat.

"What now Honey-sempai?" Kaoru asked worry etched over his face. "Well Kyo-chan did say that Haruhi might disagree, so he said we should um..."

"Kidnap her?" Hikaru finished the sentence with a gleam in his eyes. Mori nodded. "Now this will be fun..." Hikaru and Kaoru grinned, their "little devils" side coming to light. Honey just sat and smiled innocently, while Mori, well Mori just sat there like only Mori could.

* * *

><p>Haruhi sighed as she began to open the door to her room. Now all she needed was a good night's sleep, and all this Tamaki tension would just disappear. Turning on the lights to her room, Haruhi moaned. There on her perfectly made bed sat Piyo-chan and Tanuki-chan, staring innocently back at her.<p>

"KAORU! HIKARU!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN My those lines are fun to use. Now, Tanuki-chan and Piyo-chan are Mori's pets, if you haven't read the manga yet. They are quite aadorable :3 Now if you beautiful people would RnR, that would be amazing:)**


End file.
